My Love Is You
by Leeta-chan SS
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja, kini hancur dengan datangnya seorang pemuda tampan yang sering menjahilinya. Sakura sangat membencinya. Namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai menyadari ada sedikit perasaan muncul dihatinya. Yah, cinta dan benci memang sangat tipis kan? "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun" "Aishiteru mo, Saku... Maaf, gak pinter bikin summary!


Title : My Love Is You

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, dsb

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

My Love Is You © Leeta-chan Sasusaku

Chapter 1

Pagi yang seperti biasanya, disebuah apartement kecil nan sederhana, terdapat seseorang berambut PINK yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Mulai dari memakai seragamnya, sepatu, dan sebagainya. Setelah dirasanya cukup rapi, ia segera turun dari kamarnya dan berlari kecil kedapur untuk mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai strawberry sebagai sarapannya hari ini. Setelah habis melahap sarapannya, ia segera keluar dari apartementnya dengan muka berseri-seri dan berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesekolahnya yang berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya. " Hhh~ senangnya! Hari ini aku akan memberitahukannya kepada Ino! Yeahh!" gumam sakura ceria. Saat sedang enak-enaknya berjalan, tiba-tiba lewatlah sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru dongker lewat dan mencipratkan air kubangan yang ada dijalan aspal itu dan mengenai Sakura. Alhasil, baju Sakura basah kuyup. Sakura yang saat itu masih ceria-cerianya, kini marah besar dan mengucapkan serentetan sumpah serapah "Sial kau! Mati kau, bajingan! Aiiisshh! Awas kau! Jika bertemu aku lagi, kupastikan kau akan mati, BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura kencang-kencang berharap sang pengemudi mendengar teriakannya. Namun sayang sekali, apa mau dikata, sang pengemudi tanpa rasa bersalah terus melajukan mobilnya tanpa berhenti, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mengamuk tak jelas. Jahat?! Oh! Tidak rupanya! Sang pengemudi masih mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan walaupun (amat) sedikit. Sang pengemudi tetap melajukan kendaraannya, namun matanya sedikit melirik kebelakang melalui spion mobilnya dan tersenyum meremehkan seraya bergumam "rakyat miskin, memang harus dibegitukan!". Kembali ke Sakura. Yah, terpaksa dia harus balik lagi keapartementnya dan mengganti seragamnya yang basah kuyup itu. ckckckck! Kasihan sekali kau Sakura!

"Haruno-san! Berikan alasanmu, kenapa kau terlambat, hah?!" tanya Anko-sensei galak. 'cih! Nih orang kalu bukan guru disini, pasti akan kuhajar!' batin Sakura sok garang. "Emm.. ano~ Anko-sensei, eeemmm….tadi aku.." Sakura memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang lebih logis. Tidak mungkinkan, Sakura bilang dia balik lagi kerumahnya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah dikarenakan pengemudi tak bertanggung jawab? " Tadi apa, hah?!" intimidasi Anko dengan deathglarenya yang mematikan. "emm~ tadi aku ke… ke… kelihatan nenek yang sedang bingung mencari anjingnya yang hilang, sampai nangis-nangis. Karena nggak tega, aku memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Begitu!" jawab Sakura lancer tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. TWWEENNG! Perempatan muncul didahi Anko. "Ha,hah?! Jawaban macam apa itu Haruno? Kau mau mempermainkanku ya, Haruno?!" teriak Anko tak terima "ti,tidak sensei.. aku.." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Anko-sensei keburu menyerukan sesuatu yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak + membuat Sakura berdiri didepan kelas sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Ckckckck! Malang sekali kau Sakura!

SKIP TIME

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bunyi bel KHS—sekolah Sakura—bergema keseluruh penjuru sekolah, yang menandakan siswa-siswi boleh beristirahat, termasuk mengistirahatkan kaki Sakura yang naas itu. "Jidat! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yamanaka Ino yaitu sahabat Sakura, saat Sakura sudah masuk kekelasnya. "Hm, pig. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku mau menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik padamu, tapi tidak jadi." Terang Sakura. " Yah,, kok tidak jadi sih? Oh ya, memangnya kau kenapa, sampai-sampai membuat si'galak' itu menghukummu?" tanya Ino penasaran. "Beginiloh pig, tadi pagi ak, saat aku baru mau berangkat sekolah, saat sedang berjalan dengan enak-enaknya, saat ada sebuah mobil sport warna biru dingker, aku terciprat air kubangan yang ada dijalan itu. gara-gara pengemudi tak bertanggung jawab itu, aku terpaksa baliklagi keapartement ku, dan mengganti bajuku yang basah kuyup itu. Nah, aktu sudah sampai sekolah, aku terlambat dan dihukum oleh Anko-sensei. Begitu. Aisshhh! Pokoknya menyebalkan sekali!" terang Sakura panjang lebar. Sedangakan Ino yang hanya mendengar mangut-mangut. Sedetik kemudian, Ino menjetikkan jarinya. "Hei, jidat. Kau bilang mobil itu berwarna biru dongker yah? Apa nomor platnya? Kau ingat tidak?" tanya Ino beruntun. "Ck~! Pig! Kalau bertanya satu-satu!" protes Sakura, dan Ino hanya tersenyum innocent. "Yah, warnanya biru dongker. Platnya….. em~ .." Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, pig. Tapi kayaknya '2328 US'" terang Sakura. "Benar! Memang dia orangnya!" pekik Ino girang. "Heh? Kau kenapa, pig? Kok malah senang?" tanya Sakura heran. "Aku tahu siapa yang mencipratkan air itu padaamu, Jidat! Dia itu pangeran sekolah kita! Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Ino. Teman-teman sekelas Sakura yang mendengar pekikkan Ino tentang 'Uchiha' langsung mengerubungi mereka berdua dan bertanya "Apa? Apa? Kenapa dengan Sasu-koi?". Buru-buru Sakura menyikut perut Ino, supaya jangan membeberkan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, dan tersenyum seadanya "Tidak kenapa-napa", dan otomatis kumpulan gadis-gadis itu membubarkan diri. "Ck! Suaramu itu terlalu besar, pig! Dan juga siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Hah? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura! Dia itu pangeran sekolah kita loh!"seru Ino. "Pangeran sekolah? Yang benar saja!?" seru Sakura pula. "Benar jidat! Ah! Berdebat denganmu membuat perutku lapar! Ayo kekantin! Aku yang traktir deh!" ajak Ino sambil menarik paksa Sakura , dan Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah sahabat pirangnya itu. Ada-ada saja.

"Ayame-nee, aku pesan dua gelas jus strawberry dan sebuah cake coklat yah!" pesan Ino kepada penjaga kantin, Ayame. "Dua jus strawberry, dan sebuah cake coklat. Tunggu sebentar ya." Jawab Ayame. Dan dibalas dengan Ino dengan sebuah senyuman seadanya kemudian berlalu kemeja yang telah terdapat Sakura disana. "Jadi pig, kau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura begitu Ino sudah duduk dibangkunya. "Hm, dua gelas jus strawberry dan sebuah cake coklat." Terang Ino dan Sakura hanya mangut-mangut. Saat makanan yang dipesan Ino sudah datang, dan Sakura hendak memkan cake coklatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan menggelegar-cetar-membahana-ulala(?) dari para siswi KHS, yang membuat Sakura tersedak. "Uhukk,, uhukk.. Hukk!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Saat Sakura menoleh, mata emerladnya bersibobrok dengan mata onyx kelam—segelap malam—yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam berwrna biru(?). "Kya! Sasuke-kun! Kau ganteng sekali hari ini! Ohh~!" teriak gaje para siswi yang sepertinya adalah fansgirl dari Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan gaje para FG-nya dan malah berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya, merasa sedikit 'deg-degan'. 'Masa sipantat ayam ini yang jadi pangeran sekolah? Astaga! Mata para siswi itu mungkin katarak! Mana mungkin siswa pantat ayam ini yang jadi Pangeran? Mendingan kakek gue kali!' inner Sakura tak percaya. "Oh, kau gadis PINK yang ada dijalan tadi kan? Ah! Gadis gila yang mengoceh sepanjang jalan, dan memakai bra berwarna pink. Ck, Manis sekali." Tutur Sasuke yang lebih mengarah pada 'Ejekkan' untuk Sakura taktala sudah berada didepan Sakura dengan seringaian menggodanya. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan perasaannya itu, yang entah malu atau terpesona(?) dan mengajak Ino untuk pergi dari kantin. "Pig, ayo pergi." Ujar Sakura datar. "Hey, kau kenapa Sakura? Aku masih mau disini! Kau lihat! Sasuke-kun sudah ada didepan kita! Masa kau mau membuang kesempatan ini? Oh, dan bagaimana bias dia tahu kalau kau memakai dalaman berwarna pink? Ckckckck~ mencurigakan!" bisik-bisik Ino dengan GaJe-nye. "Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku akan pergi sendiri. Jaa~, pig." Sehabis berkata begitu, Sakura langsung meninggalkan Ino yang masih cengo ditempat. "Ckckckck. Mungkin anak itu sudah tak waras lagi. Eh! Sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana!?" teriak Ino karena melihat Sasuke dengan santainya meninggalkan kerumunan dikantin. "Ahh! Kalau begini jadinya, aku ikut Sakura saja tadi! Baka!" rutuk Ino, kemudian karena kesal, Ia melahap dengan ganas(?) jus strawberry dan cake coklat yang ia pesan barusan.

"Jika X2-X5 maka hasilnya akan berubah dari yang pertama.. bla..bla..bla,,,"dengan ogah-ogahan, Guru itu menjelasakan teorinya kepada anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas. Guru dengan rambut perak melawan grafitasi itu, terus menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar kepada anak-anak yang sudah menguap berulang kali itu. Termasuk Sakura sekarang. Sakura sudah menguap berpuluh-puluh kali hanya dalam rentang waktu setengah jam. Bayangkan saja seberapa bosannya Sakura pada waktu itu? 'NGINGG' sejenak bunyi memekakkan telinga itu terdengar, kemudian disambut dengan suara seseorang. "_Bagi siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kelas 10-4, diharapkan segera keruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, kepada siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kelas 10-4 diharapkan segera keruang kepala sekolah, terima kasih." _begitulah yang didengar Sakura dan para murid lainnya dari pengeras suara yang terpasang disetiap sudut kelas. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas kearah teman-temannya. "Sensei, aku permisi sebentar." Kata Sakura enteng. Sang guru yang sudah tahu apa alasannya, hanya mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura pergi. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dan akan mendengar hal yang tak pernah Sakura duga sebelumnya

TBC

Yak! Inilah fic pertamaku dengan pair SasuSaku,,, Mohon RnR #digaplok. Mungkin judulnya gak nyambung dengan cerita.. heheheheh…

Jadi, buat para readers, mohon maaf kalau bener-bener gaje! Dan juga kalau penyusunan katanya yang hancur, saya minta maaf,,, :P

Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan makan waktu lama, tapi saya akan berusaha supaya enggak mengecewakan para readers. Akhirnya saya ucapkan, Domo arigatogozaimasu,,,  
Jaa ne~…


End file.
